


The Right Start

by Vixyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixyn/pseuds/Vixyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hagrid sent a letter to Dumbledore when he saw how bad Harry looked? What if Dumbledore listened and got Harry away from the Dursleys? How would Harry's life change? Rated T for now. Will add characters and tags as the story goes on. *I own nothing. JK Rowling owns everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Start

_"Might as well get yer uniform," Said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous._ All the while unaware that as Hagrid headed to the Leaky Cauldron, he made a stop at the post office to one Hogwarts headmaster.

* * *

 

 

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when an owl flew through his window and dropped a letter on his desk before flying back out. He looked up from his paperwork to take a look at the letter. His curiosity increased when he saw that it was a letter from Hagrid, who he knew was taking Harry Potter out to Diagon Alley to get his things for school.

As he read the letter he got more and more upset at what he was being told about Harry’s home life. Once he was done he set down the letter and contemplated what he was told. Though he had to admit to himself that he didn't check up on little Harry as he was growing up in Privet Drive. He was more upset with himself really for having too much faith in Harry's aunt and uncle to take good care of him.

Sighing to himself, he summons his patronus and send out a message to Professor McGonagall to join him up in his office. While he waits for her and looks over at his phoenix, Fawkes. “Oh Fawkes, I’m afraid I have made a horrible mistake,” he tells it. McGonagall arrives a few moments later, giving a slight nod to Dumbledore before sitting in the chair in front of his desk. “What is it headmaster?”

Clasping his hands together on the desk, he sighs softly before fully looking at Professor McGonagall. “I'm afraid that I must apologize to you Minerva.”

“What are you talking about Albus?” She asks him curiously.

“It seems that you were right in your...findings when it came to the Dursleys.” He tells her, regret in his voice.

Sitting up straighter in the chair, she gives him a fierce look. “What happened?” She asks in a slightly stern voice. Dumbledore gets a slightly ashamed look on his face. “I'm afraid that I held too much faith in the Dursleys that they would take care of Harry. Though I just received a letter from Hagrid, who as you know is taking Harry to Diagon Alley. And it seems that Mr and Mrs Dursley have neglected Harry and did not let him know about his past. He does not know about magic or about who his parents are. I know I said that I didn't want him to grow up knowing his fame. But I did want him cared for.”

McGonagall sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before looking back at Dumbledore. “While I do wish that you had taken my opinion into more consideration, I too had hope that they would care for young Mr Potter. However is seems that we both had too much faith where it should not have been given. So, what are you going to do?” She asks him, her voice firm.

“Well, I believe that I will head to the Dursleys tomorrow and pick up young Harry and bring him here at the least. We still have a few weeks until school starts and we can get him caught up to where he needs to be. According to Hagrid, he looks much smaller than he should so we can assume that he has been malnourished in some capacity.”

McGonagall nods in agreement, though gets a questioning look on her face. “Why not today? Why wait until tomorrow? Its still early.”

“There are still things that I need to get ready for Harry to be here. Not in the least finding someone to be his caretaker and to get him caught up with the wizarding culture.”

McGonagall gives a slight nod in agreement, realizing that he was right. “Is there anything that I can do to help?”

Dumbledore shakes his head slightly. “I believe I have everything handled, will you just let Madam Pomfrey know that someone coming from a neglectful home will be here tomorrow?”

McGonagall nods once before before standing and straightening out her emerald green robe. “Of course, I shall let her know and leave you to your work. I will see you at dinner Albus.” She tells him before heading out of his office, the heavy wooden door closing behind her.

Dumbledore leans back in his chair, his hand stroking his long white beard as he gets his thoughts in order. Ultimately, he knew it would depend on Harry’s check up with Madam Pomfrey as to where he would be staying and who would be looking after him. He just hoped that nothing was too bad...and that he wasn't too late.

* * *

 

It was quite early the next morning that Headmaster Dumbledore arrived at the Dursley household. There was a car still in the driveway, telling Dumbledore that he was early enough that Mr Dursley had not headed off to work yet. Straightening out is deep purple robes, he walked up to the door and gave a few sharp knocks. It didn't take very long for someone to open the door. And that someone turned out to be Harry Potter. Dumbledore took a moment to look him over and started to become very grateful that Hagrid sent him the letter expressing his concerns. Harry Potter was much too small for his age, looking even smaller in the large clothes that he was wearing. His face was thin and his hair unruly. But his eyes. His eyes were the most brilliant green that he had seen in years, even more so than Harry’s mother Lily. Though they were obstructed by glasses that looked like they were barely holding together.

Shaking himself of his thoughts he gives a small smile to Harry, who was was looking up at him curiously. In the background a yell could be heard. “Well. Who is it boy!?”

It was Mr Dursley, who had gotten up to see what was taking so long. Once he got sight of Dumbledore however, his face went pale and then deep red, almost purple, just a second later.

“Now who are you and what are you doing here? We’ve already had one of your lot come by and take him to get his things even though I specifically said that he would not be going. Though I suppose that doesn't mean anything to you lot.” Mr Dursley spoke in a angry voice.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and straightened up a bit, “Im glad you asked Mr Dursley. You see my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. May I come in?” he asked, his tone even as he kept his temper at bay.

At hearing the name both Mr and Mrs Dursley, who had appeared in the hall just a moment ago, went pale. After a moment, Mr Dursley moved out of the doorway, having pushed Harry away as well. The movement made Dumbledore frown as he came inside, taking a look around at the pristine house. Moving throughout the house as though he owned it, he moved into the living room, taking note of the pictures on the mantel and seeing that there were no pictures of Harry. Sighing to himself, he shakes his head a little. Thinking to himself that he shouldn't be surprised but a small part of him was still holding out hope.

Looking behind him, he saw that the Dursleys were standing in the entryway to the living room. moving to sit on one of the chairs, he motioned for them to sit on the couch. “Please sit”

It took a moment before they sat on the couch across from him, keeping close together, trying to keep as far away from him as possible. Their whale of a child stayed in his seat at the kitchen table, looking over and Professor Dumbledore in shock. Harry was still in the entryway, unsure of whether or not he should join them. Dumbledore looked over at him and motioned for him to sit as well. “Please join us Mr Potter.” Harry scurries over to join them, sitting on the opposite side of the couch as the Dursleys.

Dumbledore takes a moment to gather his thoughts, the room completely silent as he does. Sitting up straight in his seat, he turns his attention to Mr and Mrs Dursley. “Now, Mr and Mrs Dursley, it sees that you have been very neglectful towards young Harry here.” He tells them, keeping his voice calm and getting right to the point.

Mr and Mrs Dursley jumped in their seat a little, sitting up a little straighter with indignant looks on their faces. “We gave him everything he needed to live.” said Mrs Dursley in a shrill voice.

“Just barely. He clearly did not have the home live that he should have. You did not love him or even care for him. “said Dumbledore, his face just as hard as his voice as he glares at them. “And I have come here to fix that.” He tells them as he stands up, turning his attention to Harry who had stayed silent during the short conversation. “Go on Harry, gather your things, you won't be coming back here.” As he says that Harry jumps up with a look of joy on his face and runs up to his room and gathers his things, coming back down with his trunk, wand and owl and going to stand by the door waiting for Dumbledore.

Giving a curt nod to the Dursleys, Dumbledore walks over to Harry and holds out an old newspaper while taking hold of his trunk. “Now Harry, keep hold of your owl and grab the newspaper, we’re going to go to Hogwarts a bit early. And this newspaper is a portkey, It will take us right to Hogwarts. You ready?” At Harry’s nod, he nodded back. “Ok then, on three. 1...2...3”

* * *

 

It was a moment later that they landed in Dumbledore's office. With the journey there being so dizzying, Harry wasn't able to stay on his feet when he landed and was sitting on the floor as he looked around the round room at all of the gadgets, staring for a moment at the strange red and orange bird on a perch by the desk. It took him a minute to take everything in and finally stand up, looking over at Dumbledore who was sitting in his chair behind his desk and staring at him, his bright blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. Moving to sit in the chair in front of his desk, Harry looks over at the headmaster, unsure of what to say so he stays silent.

Smiling at him, Dumbledore speaks. “We didn't get to be properly introduced earlier. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore, and we are at Hogwarts. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter.”

Harry smiles back at him and nods a little. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Headmaster. And please, call me Harry.”

Tilting his head slightly back at Harry, Dumbledore continues. “I would like to begin by apologizing to you Harry,” his voice filled with regret.

Harry gives him a curious look. “What for?”

Dumbledore sighs and looks down at his desk for a moment. “I'm afraid that it is my fault that you were in that situation.”

Even more confused, Harry asks. “What do you mean?”

Looking back at Harry, Dumbledore explains. “I know Hagrid had explained some of what led to you being with your aunt and uncle. On the night that your parents were murdered it was I who decided that you should be left with your aunt and uncle. I figured family was the best place for you, and I wanted you to have a normal childhood. And it was my misplaced faith that they would take care of you that I didn't check in on you to see how you were doing. And for that I apologize.”

Harry looks down for a moment, feeling Dumbledore's eyes on him as he takes a moment to think about what he was told. He was upset of course, he knew that the way the Dursleys treated him was wrong and felt that if only he was looked in on he would be out of this a lot sooner, but… “You were just trying to do what you felt was best Headmaster.” He says, his voice soft as he look back up at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nods a little. “Yes. But that doesn't mean that it was right or that you should accept my apology. I understand that it may take a while for you to do so, if you ever do. But I want you to know that you will never be going back there.” He tells Harry, his voice strong and honest.

Harry nods to himself, but doesn't say any more on the subject. Keeping his eye on Dumbledore a question comes to mind. “Was there no one else that could have taken me in?”

Nodding a little, Dumbledore lets out a soft sigh. “You do have a godfather, Sirius Black, however he is in Azkaban, our prison, for murder and betraying your parents. Though, I do not believe he truly did those crimes.”

Confused, Harry interrupts. “Then why is he in prison?”

“Because he was your fathers best friend, and was likely the only one that knew where they were. He was also seen in a muggle village on that night chasing and yelling after another of your parents friend, Peter Pettigrew, when there was an explosion that killed muggles and Peter.”

“Then why do you believe he is innocent?”

“Because of the fact that he was like a brother to your father. He loved him even deeper than siblings. There is also the fact that he was not given a trial when he should have been. And i am unable to convince the minister as to why he should be. The minister, Cornelius Fudge, does not want to reopen old wounds from the war. So unless I have something concrete, he will not give him a trial.”

Harry frowns a little, not fully understanding, but decided to just think about it another time. “So, what happens now.”

Dumbledore gives him a small smile. “Well now, I will take you to the infirmary to meet Madam Pomfrey, our school healer, that’s like a doctor, and get you checked up and see what we need to do to get you in full health,” he tells him as he stands up and motions Harry to the door “If you would like you can take your owl out of its cage and it may keep my phoenix company, your trunk will stay here until we figure out where you will be sleeping.” He tells him, Harry reaching down and letting Hedwig out of her cage and letting her fly over to the perch with the bird that he now knew was a phoenix. Standing fully, he walks over to Dumbledore and follows him out of the room and up to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are what is taken directly from the book. Please review and let me know what you think of it


End file.
